Ways to say I love you
by octorock
Summary: Those three intimate words were carried out in many forms and each was unique on its own. Short drabbles. Various canon timelines and AUs.
1. In a hoarse voice

**Thank you for taking your time reading this fanfic. I appreciate the all the comments and criticisms. If you guys have any suggestions olease let me know.**

* * *

Kyrie loved many things.

She loved the sweet crunching sound of freshly baked bread; the slight coldness of morning mist caressing the tip of her skin; the refreshing feeling of washing away all the sweats and grimes after a workout;…and many more as the list went on and on.

However, there were a few that absolutely loved and adored as they were the special things of her lover, Nero.

One of those was hearing his hoarse, still sleep-ridden voice greeted her those three intimate words every morning.

He never was a romantic person at heart, just an adorable dork with actions spoken louder than words. But Kyrie didn't knew when had he taken upon himself to do this morning ritual without failed, except for when he was undergoing days-long missions, when they moved in together.

But love didn't need reasons so she didn't question him why.

One more aspect of being long-termed couple was that she learned to accept all of him for all his goods and flaws. So even his sometimes not-so-pleasant morning breath whispering those word directly to her face, it had become a norm to her and she enjoyed all of it in his strong embrace with his slightly stubbles chin tickling her cheeks.

Kyrie loved many things.

But the thing she loved most was her strong but as the same time dorky Nero.


	2. On a late Tuesday afternoon

If he was to be questioned which day in the week was his favorite, Nero would definitely choose Tuesday.

Why not Friday nights? When he and Kyrie would often visit Devil May Cry to eat junk food and hang out with the crew. (It's always pizzas cause the Old Man was disgustingly obssessed with them. But he was the one who paid for those so beggars couldn't be choosers).

Or rare Sundays when he was actually let off from all the demons hunting with Dante and slept the whole morning away (the bonus aspect was that he could cuddle all he want with Kyrie because Sundays were her days off from teaching too).

But Tuesdays were kind off special in their own ways for it was their bonding time.

He didn't know why they had chosen such an odd day in the first place but he really didn't care.

They had always been hella busy because of their jobs. He with the whirlwind missions of destroying demons that were still littering around everynow and then and she with her lectures preparation.

Even though he wasn't the brightest tools in the shed when it came to romance, Nero knew enough that communication was the key to a long-lasting relationship.

So without being told, he and Kyrie would drop whatever the hell they were doing to just talk and relax on this day.

The balcony of their small, two stories house was their ideal spot as they chatted about whatever hectic or ransom events that had happened the week before while gazing the sunset.

They talked about almost anything that came to their mind. Their topics ranged widely from Kyrie's cueing about the adorable kids she was teaching and sometimes comically commenting about the confessions she received from the one or two boys from her class, ( damn, he shouldn't be getting jealous of those kids, he was better than that) to him telling all the details of his missions, minus the gory parts, or joking about the disgusting flirtatious behavior of the Old Man that often resulting in him getting slapped.

In the rare times that they did actually run out of stories to tell, they would switch to people-watching from the street down below as they made predictions and jolly-talking about them.

Sometimes, he and Kyrie would catch a couple quarreling with each other and they would often times secretly miming their actions and came up with lines. Kyrie would even surprise him that she could come up with crude and sarcastic jokes despite her angelic appearance. ( But that's his girl)

At the moment, they were lapsing in a peaceful silent and just enjoy the scenic-viewing of sunset.

He veered his gazed subtly away from the scene as not to startled Kyrie and just contentedly observing her.

Nero would often consider himself to be the luckiest bastards ever for having such a beautiful and thoughtful woman supporting him by his side.

Seeing the sunlight shining through the strands of her silky auburn hair and enveloping her body in its warm-orange glow, Kyrie looked like she was radiating like a small sun herself.

It took his breath away and he couldn't help but unconsciously let out the "I love you" sentence.

She must have caught the words as she turned toward him and directed those sparkling, slightly tinted-orange chocolate pools into his.

Neither of them had even uttered a word as either wanting this moment to end. It felt like just gazing into each other's eyes that they could transparent a million of their emotions louder than any words.

Nero didn't know who had made the first move but he utterly didn't care, as he let himself drown in the feeling of a pair of warm and soft lips upon his own slightly chapped one.

They broke apart to breath and Nero noticed that Kyrie was practically sitting on his laps with his arms woven around her small waist.

A smile so warm and bright bloomed on her lips as she whispered back those identical three words into his ear.

He was absolutely a lucky bastard, indeed.


	3. During Storm

The storm was raging outside, roaring and thundering out loud like a wild and unleashed beast, echoing throughout the four walls of their small bedroom.

The small bed lamp posting on the wall was their only source of light as its dim and soft yellowish rays created shadow figures dancing fickly against the darkened ceiling.

Kyrie never was the one to like raging downpours to begin with. She was a light sleeper and the slightest of noise would keep her up all night.

She had considered taking the sleeping pills prescription like she used to during her insomniac phases, but then decided against it when she remembered how messed up her menstruation cycle was after that.

So in the end, she just opted to stay put and listened to the pattering sound of the somewhat calming down rain outside.

The temperature had definitely dropped down to almost chilling thanks to the storm outside, but she didn't feel cold at all.

Aside from the thick blanket that was covering almost up to her neck, it was the warmth emitting from a muscular but comfortable enough to lay against chest behind her that was acting as her main source of heat at the moment.

Kyrie often took pride in herself on not being a jealous person and just contented with what she have. But right now, she couldn't help but to feel a little bit envious toward the sounding sleep her lover was having.

Nero was definitely a heavy sleeper. No matter what circumstances, if the place was comfortable enough then he would be outlighted like a rock. It would take hella of an effort to even wake him up. And the man prided himself on being the best police in his division.

( Kyrie realized later that her observation was much wrong as Nero told her that only when she was around did he feel safe enough to get into a deep sleep.)

Kyrie adjusted her position until she was facing him directly as she silently observed his masculine features.

If you dismiss his short-temper and rash behavior with the tendency of getting into random fights, Nero was a looker himself: flawless ivory skin, razor-sharped cheekbones, a stunning jawline and an Adonis physique. Women would fall for him left and right.

She used her fingers to lightly trace the outline of his face as not to wake him up from his slumber. She couldn't help but to pinch his cheeks a little, an action that Kyrie secretly took pride in as she was the only one who could do it without receiving a punch in the face.

Incoherent mutters escaped from the crack of his lips as his previous slacken arms tighten around her waist and pull her form closer until her nostril was filled up with the smell of pine wood and a tinge of apple cider.

Kyrie laid still as she felt him burying his nose into the crown of her hair and his breath evening out.

( One thing she appreciated from Nero that he never snore loudly even though he look like the type.)

The rain had calmed down visibly from before and only drizzled lightly now with an occasion of one or two dripples on the window.

Despite the heavy storm was the cause of her sleeplessness, Kyrie could feel her eyelids began to weigh down just listening to the steadiness of Nero's heartbeats.

She quietly declared her love for him, even though those words would be drown out by the rain, as she curled her body and felt sleep enveloped her under this cold stormy night in the warmth of her lover's embrace.

 **So sorry for the late update. I was really busy the past week. Hope you guys still enjoy this.**


End file.
